Lately interest has been directed to the SSD (solid-state drive), which carries a memory chip that has NAND-type memory cells as a memory system adopted in a computer system. Different from the magnetic disk device, the SSD has the advantages of a high speed of operation, being lightweight, etc.
Given a limited pin count and assembly area for the transfer controller that executes the access control of the memory chip, to maximize capacity, SSDs can be configured with a multi-chip package that has multiple laminated memory chips.